


What are we worth

by clownscorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO Lena Luthor, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Useless Sapphics, powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownscorp/pseuds/clownscorp
Summary: Lena has a secret gift, she can see numbers above peoples head that show how much money they currently have, its a great power to have for a CEO. Little does she know Kara has the same gift, Kara is drawn to Lena when she sees the number above her head.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

_Kara_

Kara always struggled being around large crowds, seeing all those numbers at once is so overwhelming so she often kept her head down to avoid that sense of being overwhelmed and often times it worked out well.

Kara honestly should have been paying attention to where she was going but it was a busy day and she was in a bit of a rush so its kind of her fault when she bumps into a beautiful lady. She looks up at her, an apology on her tongue when she noticed three things, first that the woman is absolutely beautiful the next thing she noticed was that she had a number above her head that Kara has never seen before, it looked like an infinity symbol, everything about the woman intrigued Kara. It took her a while to notice this last thing but apparently the woman was talking to her.

The beautiful woman rolled her eyes and walked away before Kara got ahold of her senses again and ran to catch up to her calling after her to catch her attention, she doesn't quite know if she's genuinely intrigued by the woman or if the number over her head just caught her attention.

"Um Miss! Excuse me Miss! I'm sorry for bumping into you and then just gaping at you like a fish it's just that you're very pretty and now I'm rambling and I'm so sorry again, I hope there's a way I can make it up to you." At some point during her ramble the woman's face softened a bit and she had a small smile on her face.

"It's fine and I'm very flattered, I'm not busy right now so if you're not busy either maybe we can go for coffee if you know a place." the woman's voice was silky and smooth and she seemed to have a slight foreign accent, maybe Irish.

"Have you heard of Noonans?"

________

_Lena_

"I don't think I expected my day to go like this but I'll introduce myself, my name is Lena, Lena Luthor" Lena looked at the woman expecting some sort of reaction to her name. Her eyes keep drawing to the number above the pretty blondes head. Its no higher than two thousand...

"Well, nice to meet you Ms. Luthor, my name is Kara, Kara Danvers." The woman, Kara gave her a bright smile, she'd be the perfect person to date to please her mother, good looks, tall and a beautiful white smile, the only flaw is the number above her head, she doesn't come from a rich family or have lots of money at her

"So, tell me more about you, Ms. Danvers where did you go to school. Where do you work?"

"Um well I went to National City University and majored in journalism and minored in physics, I didn't have the best experiences in high school, for work I currently am just kind of traveling" How can someone with a minor in physics have such a low amount of money, does she just not want a job? I forget that for some people money isn't everything.

Lena didn't notice before because of how concerned she was with the blonde woman's number but she sees that the woman has a bit of muscle, and her eyes are a very beautiful shade of blue, if only she was more wealthy.

"I've heard of NCU but I don't think I know anyone from there, for high school I went to boarding school but I studied at MIT for college, I majored in Physics or more specifically quantum physics, with a minor in business." Lena noticed how Kara's face lit up a bit when she mentioned quantum physics, she must be very passionate about physics.

"What do you know about astrophysics?" Kara seemed to be bubbling with energy, she's like a golden retriever. They spent the rest of their time at the coffee shop talking about astrophysics until it got entirely too late. On her way home Lena realized something very alarming, the blonde woman intrigued her. But maybe its for the best, she doesn't need love, not after what happened with Andrea. Her phone buzzed for the fifth time today, probably Sam asking if she was going to the boarding school reunion. She had to go and she knew just who to take.

_____

_Kara_

Kara and Alex were sitting in the living room of Alex's loft eating ice cream, like they usually do every Thursday. Alex is like a sister to her, the Danvers kind of adopted Kara in her sophomore year of high school, her biological parents often used her for gambling until they eventually got killed in a car crash, karma truly is a bitch.

"So how was your day, kiddo? Did you meet anyone new, I saw that pretty lady you were with at Noonans, who was she? She seemed a bit weird."

"Oh her? Her name is Lena Luthor, I accidentally bumped into her." Alex suddenly sat upright, her eyes widening.

"You bumped into the daughter of one of the richest men in the country! Her father is Lionel Luthor and her mother is Lillian Luthor. Well I think she might be the bastard of Lionel Luthor but still. Did you get her number?"

"Stop rambling, you're starting to sound like me and of course I got her number, she's beautiful and before you say anything I just wanna say that I'll be safe and I just want to be her friend what's the harm in that." Before Alex can respond Kara's phone starts ringing and the name Lena Luthor pops up.

"Huh, speak of the devil, I'll leave you to talk to this 'friend' of yours." Alex runs out the room before Kara can say anything, leaving Kara to the ringing in the otherwise quiet room. Right before the last ring she picks up the phone.

"Hi! Um this is Lena right? What can I do for you. This is Kara if you didn't know but you probably did because you called me." Kara was slightly nervous but can you blame her, its not everyday you meet someone with billions of dollars at their disposal. She could've sworn she heard a snicker from somewhere in the apartment.

"Hey, Kara um well I need a quick favor if you don't mind, remember when I said I went to boarding school? Well you see I have this reunion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its very weird to think that Supergirl is ending soon and its scary not knowing how it'll end, also I'm not sure if I'm gonna update or delete that fic I was working on in like June. Pls give me feedback also I'm bad at explaining so sorry for the summary. I'm v tired but I hope you guys are staying safe, hydrated and are eating, don't forget to take care of yourself and if its midnight and you're seeing this please go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kara_

"I'm flattered that you want to take me to your fancy boarding school reunion, but why? We just met yesterday." Kara steps into the black suv that was parked outside her house, sparing one glance at Lena.

"For starters you're easy on the eyes and you know a lot of science so that'll probably impress those rich prats or distract them." Lena was looking into her pocket sized makeup mirror to fix her eye liner. "But first we need to get you fixed up because a flannel shirt and jeans are good for a college frat party but not quite the best attire for a party full of drunk, wild, rich brats."

"You keep saying rich brats and no offense but aren't you a rich brat yourself also, I spent a lot of time picking this outfit out, I think I look nice." Lena looks over at the blonde with an unimpressed look on her face.

"First off the difference is that I know I'm a rich brat and maybe you should've spent more time in the closet if you spent a lot of time picking that outfit." Kara can't quite tell if she's joking or not, but she doesn't quite want to know. Its a few minutes later when the car stops in front of a pricey looking store. 

The clothing store is way bigger on the inside than on the outside Kara notices once they step inside. Kara didn't notice before since they were in the car but Lena had on a black dress with her hair over her shoulders and she had a dark red lipstick on, the dress hangs off her shoulders and has a sinfully low neckline. Kara must admit she looks very good.

"As much as I'd like to see your arms on display you're going to have to wear a suit, since I'm wearing a dress, I hope that's okay with you." Kara isn't familiar with suits, but she knows she doesn't really have a choice so she simply nods her head.

They take a while picking suits and having Kara try them on, until Kara points out a black suit with a black button up, a gold design on the blazer and plain black slacks. She goes into the dressing room to change into the suit.

_______

_Lena_

"How long does it take to change into a suit, Kara please hurry up we're gonna be late." Lena checked the time on her wrist watch when she heard the changing room door creak.

"Finally what took you so long..-" Lena trails off when she turns around to see how the blonde looked in the suit, the slacks fit her perfectly and the black button up under the blazer was tight in all the right places. She doesn't know how long she was staring at the woman for until a hand appeared in front of her face.

"Earth to Lena, hey what's going on in that huge head of yours?" Lena swatted her hand away and stepped closer to the blonde. She really hopes she wasn't staring for too long.

"You don't have to tie your tie that's fine but your ponytail makes you look like a nerd, here." Lena slides her hand into Kara's hair and slides the hair tie out of the blondes golden curls. She takes a step back and runs her hands through Kara's hair a few times, just to be sure, not because she liked the feel of Kara's hair between her fingers.

"Now you look perfect." Lena turns around and gives the cashier her credit card for the suit before she starts openly staring at Kara again. She grabs Kara's hand and drags her back to the car.

_Kara_

The place doesn't look too huge on the outside, Lena only described it as a small restaurant and promised that it had good alcohol.

"Lena! Glad you can make it." A brunette woman with a soft smile approach them she doesn't look drunk but she looks like she's had a few drinks. She wonders if she's the Andrea that Lena told her about. "And who's this? You never told me about a hot blonde until yesterday, wait is this the blonde that you saw yesterday? Doesn't she lack certain necessities..."

The brunette emphasizes the word necessities and points to the top of her head, interesting. Lena hits the brunette on the shoulder and gets the brunette to apologize, even more interesting. "I'm sorry I'm just joking, I'm Sam better known as Lena's bestfriend."

"Oh, I'm Kara its great to meet you." Kara shakes the hand that Sam was holding out for her. From across the room Kara sees a pretty tanned brunette looking in their direction.

Lena puts her arm into Kara's and pulls her closer to whisper in her ear. "Kara that's her, that's Andrea over there." The woman, Andrea gives her a dirty look and slowly rises out of her seat, walking towards Kara and Lena.

"Hey Lena, who's this?" Andrea's voice has a bit of an accent to it, but Kara can't quite put her finger on where its from. Andrea, like everyone else here has way too many commas in the number over her head.

Kara places her hand on Lena's shoulder and tries to look as protective as possible instead of scared and kind of intimidated. "I am her girlfriend."

"I don't believe you, how come she's never mentioned you?" Kara feels a bit more nervous and decides she will definitely need to be at least tipsy to get through the night. 

"Well, we're kind of a new thing but I promise you we know each other very well, Ms. Rojas." Kara tries not to shoot a dirty look at Lena for insinuating that they slept together. Andrea gives Lena and Kara a small smile but she can tell that its not sincere.

No big deal, she's just surrounded by a bunch of rich people and a very hot ex of Lena's that she has to convince that she's dating Lena. This will definitely be...interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a post on twitter about Kara wearing a specific gold and black suit yet I cant find it, so I guess it's up to you how the gold and black suit looks. Remember to stay safe, go to sleep and eat if you haven't already, please drink some water. You guys are awesome ily guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :D

_Kara_

"So what's the deal with Andrea? Like what's you're history with her? Is she an controlling ex, you both seem very controlling so that makes sense." They had a few minutes alone since Andrea excused herself to the bathroom.

"No, none of that, she lied to me about her intentions, she used me for my money because her fathers' company was falling apart. I absolutely hate people who lie. She's one of the reasons I have trust issues, you're one of the reasons that I'm starting to trust again."

Kara almost choked on her drink, would she hate Kara if she found out why she initially approached her? She doesn't want Lena to hate her like she hates Andrea.

"Yeah, I uh hate cheaters too, they suck especially people who lie for money.." There's a loud scraping noise and the sound of someone clearing their voice and Kara looks up to see Andrea pulling out a chair for her to sit across from Kara and Lena. She cant tell if the interruption is a relief or not.

"So what are we talking about? How are you guys doing? Lena and you said your....friend, Kara?" Before she could open her mouth to correct her, even though she's not really wrong, Lena speaks up.  
  


"No, she's actually my girlfriend." Andrea's cocky smile flattens out into a hard line.

"So, why aren't you drinking anything besides water? Don't tell me you're not into drinking, or even worst you're a lightweight?" Andreas cocky smile was back within seconds.

Kara could tell Andrea was trying to get her to drink, maybe even get her drunk. But she would never stoop that low and let herself be baited by her fake girlfriends' ex. "I don't drink, its not good and water is also good for your health." Kara gives Andrea one of her biggest smiles and gives Lena a quick kiss on the head for good measure.

_Lena_

She doesn't know how but she gets slightly tipsy and Andrea was more than a little drunk, Andrea wasn't a lightweight but when she did get drunk she was awful.

"So, Kara...where do you work?" Andrea leaned forward in her seat, she was like a predator approaching her prey.

"Oh well I'm not exactly working or looking for work right now." Kara seemed unbothered by Andrea's attempts to bait her, Lena could admit it was satisfying seeing Andrea look so bothered by someone.

Andrea was usually composed and calm, but something about Kara ticked her off. Lena looked curiously at Kara, the blonde looked completely unbothered yet cocky in a way. She was able to stare Andrea dead into her eyes.

"I don't get it Lena." Lena pulled her eyes away from Kara to look over at the brunette in front of them "You pick a jobless dumb blonde instead of giving me another chance?" Andrea's voice got harsher as she spit out each word.

"You lied to me and used me for my money Andrea, I can't forgive you for that."

"I can give you money, I know Lcorp has lost quite a few investors, it's been doing awful lately, but of course you know that already Lena." Before she could stand up and do something she might regret, Lena feels a soft hand on her shoulder.

She looks up to see Kara looking at her with a soft smile,"Hey, don't stoop down to her level she just wants to get a reaction from one of us. You're better than that, Lena"

Kara's words were surprisingly comforting, she hasn't heard words that comforting in a long time, maybe that's why she melts a bit when Kara places a soft kiss on her forehead. Its all fake she needs to remind herself, Kara is just a surprisingly good actor who makes her feel safe and warm.

Andrea calmed down at some point and looked towards Kara, "You're Lena's girlfriend right? Well lets make a bet blondie, lets play a game of stocks, if you win I have to leave you and Lena alone."

"You can't be serious, Andrea." Lena turned to Kara hoping she'd be the rational one, but she had a smug smile as if she was sure she won before it even started. Lena has become more and more curious (and maybe suspicious) about Kara. She'll just have to trust her for now.

_Kara_

So Andrea wants to play a game of stocks against me? And she looks so full of herself like she's already won. That's cute.

"I accept your challenge Andrea Rojas." One of the best things about her gifts is that she's never lost a game involving money unless she wanted to. Its not exactly cheating, she'd call it using her resources to her advantage.

This will be...fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'll make this fic 10 chapters, drink some water if you haven't already, eat if you haven't already, make sure you're taking care of yourself. love you guys!! See you guys next update....or sooner...


	4. Chapter 4

_ Lena _

_"So the rules are, you pick a company and invest any kind of money in it and if the stocks of that company rise you win, and if they don't then I win." Andrea's cocky smile and calm demeanor was back._

  


_"Okay give me fifteen minutes to choose and to think about it, can I borrow your phone for your stocks app?" Andrea gave Kara her phone with a raised eyebrow and a whispered 'choose wisely'._

  


That was about ten minutes ago, Kara went to another area to think about her choice and she's been gone for ten minutes.

  


"Its been ten minutes and Kiera still hasn't been back, I might win by default. She probably left you like every other person you loved, well except me." Andrea was getting a bit too close for comfort and she really hopes Kara comes back soon.

  


"Kara still has five more minutes left. She wouldn't leave or betray me, unlike you." Lena knows if Kara doesn't come back in the next minute things will definitely get ugly.

  


As if she could hear her silent distress call she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "I think I'm done and I feel very confident about my choice. I also think its best if you both drink some water to sober up so I got water as well." The blonde places both glasses of water on the table between Andrea and Lena and hands Andrea back her phone.

  


"So what company did you decide to invest in?"

  


"Oh I invested in lcorp." Kara smiles her bright smile even though both Lena and Andrea were giving her weird looks, while Andrea was looking at the blonde as if she grew another head, Lena was looking at the blonde with interest and intrigue.

  


"Why would you invest in lcorp, did you not hear me when I said that their stocks are low? Even Lena knows their stocks are low and are slowly falling." Lena ignored Andrea, another reminder that her family business was failing and turned to look at Kara.

  


For some reason the blonde was looking intently above the top of Lena's head. She must have seen whatever she was looking for because a smug smile appears on her face.

  


"Check lcorp stocks, did they increase?" Interesting...

  


_Kara_

She knew she won the bet when the number that she saw above Lena's head increased, not only will Andrea be embarrassed and probably shocked when she sees lcorps stocks increased.

  


"Check lcorp stocks, did they increase?" both Andrea and Lena were looking at her with confusion and curiosity. Andrea opens her phone and swipes a few times before her eyes widen.

  


"How the hell...What the hell, are you fucking with me blondie?" Before she could even stand up Andrea was on the other side of the table and had gotten uncomfortably close to Kara's face.

  


"You know you're very hot, if Lena didn't completely hate you I'd say there's always room for one more person, heh." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lena debating whether or not she should interfere. "Speaking of girlfriends I believe we had a bet, Rojas."

  


Kara stood up out of her chair, making her stand an inch or two above Andrea. "Since we made a bet, I'd like you to leave both me and Lena alone."

  


__________

  


Surprisingly Andrea left them alone for the rest of the night, they spent the rest of the night meeting other people Lena went to boarding school with, and they made a very convincing couple. They left at around 11 pm.

  


"If you hate your boarding school friends so much then why were we there for so long? Its almost 12 in the morning." Kara looked at her old watch, the one her parents gave her, while Lena called her driver to pick them up.

  


"Well I still had a bit off fun besides whatever that was with Andrea. I'm a bit cold." Lena looked at her expectantly for some reason.

  


"Well, I'm sorry you're cold, there's a coffee shop not far from here that we can sit in while we wait." Kara would describe the look on Lena's face as a mixture of disappointment and intrigue.

  


The whole day Lena had been looking at her with this intrigued and curious look. She cant possibly know about her special gift, which has felt like a curse in the past few hours since Kara felt wrong whenever she looked at the number above Lena's head. She felt like she was just as bad as Andrea and she probably was.

  


"Earth to Kara, are you going to show me to that coffee shop or not? I'm not getting any warmer out here.

  


_Lena_

Kara was very strange, when Lena usually says she's cold, people of all genders would race to be the first one to give her their jacket. And whatever happened with Lena can't just be luck, the blonde is either hiding something or she's just very innocent.

  


Lena feels a warm hand grab hers, she looks down to see her own pale hand in Kara's slightly tanned hand. 

  


"You said you were cold and many people say that I'm very warm." Kara looks at her and smiles, its different from the one she had when she was talking to Andrea. "It must be working because your face is a bit pink unlike earlier."

  


Lena quickly turns her face away from the blonde just as they stop in front of what must be the coffee shop. Lena lets go of Kara's hand to open the door to the café. They find a table towards the back of the coffee shop to sit at.

  


"If I remembered right you like your coffee with a bit of milk?"

  


"Yeah, its sweet that you remembered." Kara smiles her bright smile at the compliment and takes off her blazer and puts it on Lena's shoulders.

  


"I'm not very cold, you need it more than I do." Kara explains. The blonde turns and walks to the cashier to order their coffee. Lena didn't realize she was smiling until Kara came back with their coffees and pointed it out.

  


"Oh. My. Rao. Are you....smiling? Wow I don't think I've seen you smile, your smile is very pretty." The brunette let out a small chuckle and looked down at her lap. This blue eyed woman will be the death of her.

  


Lena thinks she really likes her, regardless of the number above her head not being that high. It would never work out of course, Lillian would never approve but that's a problem for another day when Kara isn't looking absolutely stunning while looking at Lena like she hung the Moon and stars.  


  


Lena made a silent promise that she'd get to know Kara better she tells herself it's because she's curious about the blondes behavior but truthfully the blue eyed girl just intrigued her in a good way, either way Kara seems completely harmless...she can't be a liar like Andrea right? right....?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am like extremely tired, and I had a lot of tests and finals last week, I should update more frequently next week. Remember to get some sleep unlike me, drink lots of water and eat!! I love you guys, stay safe and if you have finals or any kind of test please study, but remember that your mental health should always come first. Thank you guys for reading my cat is also thankful for you guys reading. I might think about starting a medieval fic when I'm done with this one which I should be done with this one either before December but a bunch of events are coming up so I'm incredibly sorry if I'm not done before December.


End file.
